Cupcake
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Natsu is out again, with Honoka left to sit at his home to this time, she contemplates her own cooking and decides to make Natsu a cupcake, since he usually comes back beat up looking and exhausted. Honatsu. One-shot. Fluffy :3


Disclaimer: I do not own HSD.

Summary: Natsu is out again, with Honoka left to sit at his home to this time, she contemplates her own cooking and decides to make Natsu a cupcake, since he usually comes back beat up looking and exhausted. Honatsu.

Author's Note: It's me with my very first HSD fanfic!

* * *

><p>"He better have a REALLY good reason," Honoka muttered, glaring at the offending piece of metal as if it would bite her. "Last time, he did come back but that letter was too..." she trailed off to find no letter in the mini mailbox.<p>

She stood there dumbly for a second before letting out a really loud screech, "WHAT?" she stomped inside to see the house empty, but some clothes were lying around. She recognized them as Natsu's casual clothes, and didn't see his fighting clothes anywhere.

"Don't tell me he went to fight again," Honoka muttered. "Stupid Nacchi..."

It had been going on for a while. Everytime Honoka visited, Natsu would be leaving, wearing his fighting clothes. He kicked Honoka out of the house at that point and told her to come back later, but now, Natsu wasn't here to kick her out.

"Well...time to clean up~" Honoka shrugged, skipping around the house. She halted by the kitchen and stared at the empty space. She knew she was no good cook. She knew that Nacchi only cooked for her because he didn't want to eat her food. She wasn't stupid.

"But that will all change!" Honoka declared as she marched into the kitchen. "I'll make the first successful dish that I can make! Then I'll be as good as Big Boobs!"

**XxXxX**

"Hey Big Boobs. What do you cook for someone you really like?" Honoka demanded as she marched into Ryozanpaku. She hated to go to enemies for advice, but this was a desperate situation. Miu looked down at Honoka, before having a face that seemed as if Miu thinking about something.

"Honoka-chan likes someone?" Miu gushed as she bent down to hug the younger girl. Honoka hopped out of the way, glaring at Miu.

Miu was unfazed. "Who is it?" Miu asked. "As your big sister, I should know!" Miu went for another hug, but Honoka jumped out of the way for that one.

"I'm not telling," Honoka stuck her tongue out.

"Then I'm not telling you what to bake for your special someone," Miu shot back.

"I-it's not like that!" Honoka stuttered. "Nacchi's just a really good friend and my Othello buddy!"

She realized she had slipped.

"Nacchi?" Miu cocked her head to the side before realization hit her. "Oh! You like Tanimoto-san?" her face turned into that one of disturbing one. "But...isn't he a little too old for you?"

"Honoka is only three years younger!" Honoka protested, before slapping a hand over her mouth. She was playing in Big Boob's traps! And Big Boob didn't even realize it either!

Miu looked thoughtful, before tapping the wood with her finger. "Well, if you like Tanimoto-san, then as your big sister, I will support you in that."

"Y-you're not my sister!" Honoka shot back. Miu shook her head.

"But I wonder if Tanimoto-san feels the same way back," Miu replied to herself, remembering back when he had them fooled with his "nice" personality, and that he was after Miu's heart. But wasn't that the past?

"If you're not going to help me, Honoka will ask someone else," Honoka stated.

"Wait! Honoka-chan! You should make cupcakes!" Miu realized. Honoka paused for a few seconds, before acknowledging Miu with a slight tilt of her head before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Honoka doesn't know how to make cupcakes," Honoka sighed. She, currently, was standing in the baking aisle, torn between on which box to use. They all looked so delicious, and Honoka had to remind herself it was for Nacchi, not her.<p>

However...Honoka had broken into Natsu's bedroom to borrow some money...so she had to make sure she chose the correct and right one. She stood there for an hour, pondering on what to do before a worker at the store walked up to her.

"Miss? You've been standing there for a long time. Do you need any help?" she asked, bending down to Honoka's level.

"Honoka wants to make a cupcake for Nacchi, but I don't know which one to pick!" Honoka yelled, exasperated. The worker stared at Honoka, before a smile lit her face.

"Aww, you want to bake something for your brother? That's so sweet!" the worker gushed.

"No, Nacchi isn't my brother!" Honoka protested. The worker looked confused before realization dawned upon her face.

"Oh, so this Nacchi is someone you like," the worker said slyly. She grabbed a box and led Honoka over to the whipped cream section, and told her about decorating a cupcake to make it look pretty and delicious looking. She also explained that one box could make a dozen cupcakes. Honoka's eyes widened in awe, and she quickly tried to memorize everything.

* * *

><p>Natsu Tanimoto stared at the pair of shoes at his front door. They were smaller than his size, so that only meant that the annoying girl was inside. Natsu groaned in frustration, before opening the door with hesitation, waiting to see what mess she made this time.<p>

There were only two broken pots shattered on the floor, but the smell of something burnt brought his attention to the kitchen. His eyes widened before he ran towards the kitchen, nearly slipping on the batter that was on the floor. He used his hands to grip the counter, which started to crack under his power, as he monitored the kitchen.

"What the..." he trailed off, seeing batter splats all over the room. Cracked egg shells accompanied the batter splats, and whipped cream was sprayed all over the counters. Little gray smoke started to rise from a badly burnt pan, but Natsu couldn't spy the little girl that he KNEW caused this mess.

Finally, in the corner of the room, covered in batter, burnt stuff, and egg shells, sat the little disaster, shivering as he heard sobbing noises. Natsu recognized this sound, that he only heard once, before he left Honoka to go to the tournament.

She was crying.

As Natsu pondered all of the possibilities that she would be crying, he slowly made his way over to Honoka.

"Hey...you okay?" he asked. Honoka was hugging her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"Honoka is fine. Honoka can't do anything right," she muttered. "Everyone can do martial arts. Everyone can fight. Even Big Boobs can cook. Honoka can't fight. Honoka can't cook. I can't do anything right. I'm sorry Natsu. I ruined your kitchen."

She had said all of this is monotone, and the fact she didn't call him "Nacchi", kind of scared the martial artist.

"Hey, it's okay," Natsu offered. Honoka still didn't move from her spot on the floor, and Natsu was about to drag her towards the living room, but Honoka suddenly snapped her head up, shoved Natsu away(though it was unsuccessful) and rushed towards the crumbled mess of burnt batter. Slowly, Honoka brushed some of the burnt pieces of, and Natsu thought he spotted some cream color substance in there.

"It lives!" Honoka cheered, before leering at Natsu. "Nacchi! Go wait in the living room!" she tried to push the teenager outside. He stood there blankly before stubbornly moving his legs, not bothering to ask on what she was so cheerful for all of a sudden. His body was sore from getting into more fight for Yomi, and he nearly forgot he was wearing his "Hermit" clothes.

It seemed as if Honoka didn't notice, as she ran outside with something behind her back, grinning ear to ear.

"Nacchi!" she plopped onto the couch a few inches away from him, happily holding out an object. Natsu looked at it, and it looked like a...cupcake with cream on it, and a little cherry that was on top. Natsu instantly blushed when he saw Honoka's happy face and how close she was to him, but at the same time, a dark cloud loomed nearby, since this was HONOKA who had made something.

"I made this for you," she grinned, cheeks red. He subconsciously scooted backwards a little, but Honoka scooted a little closer.

The damn cupcake was right in his face, and it seemed as if the annoying girl wouldn't let him escape unless he ate it. Closing his eyes, he slowly reached for the cupcake, and hesitated when his mouth felt cream. He continued, however, and took a bite out of the cupcake.

That was when he froze.

Honoka cocked her head, hopes going downhill fast when she saw Natsu freeze. There was no emotion on his face, he sat there, still as a statue.

"Is it really that bad?" Honoka whimpered as she took a bite herself. Her eyes widened in shock as she swallowed it. _I-it's good! Honoka made something that tasted good. But Nacchi..._

She looked at the teenager boy with little hope in her eyes, but he stared blankly for a little longer, before finally blinking. He looked down at Honoka, before something lit his features.

It was a smile, one Honoka hadn't seen since she first met Natsu.

Hermit, the presumed cold blooded martial artist, had a warm smile atop his handsome features, and Honoka started to heat up inside. He reached out a gloved hand and ruffled Honoka's hair, and Honoka knew it was a rough thank you, but Nacchi liked it!

Honoka gave a smile back, relief and happiness flooding her face as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's broad shoulders, shocking the blond.

"Thank you Nacchi," she whispered. Natsu didn't know what to do, so he dropped his smile and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, since you made it, you can finish it," Natsu said, looking away.

"But I made it for Nacchi!" Honoka protested. "And I already took a bite, to see how it tasted, since it took you so long to respond!" this time she pouted, and realization hit Natsu when he stared at the cupcake.

* * *

><p>And that concludes this adorable little one-shot dedicated to my favorite pairing here, Honaka and Natsu.<p>

Anyone know what he realized? *dorky grin*

This one-shot was inspired by this drawing: http :/ honokaxnatsu. deviantart. com /gallery/#/d3kpcvf

Just remove the spaces.


End file.
